1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch whose turned-on and turned-off states are indicated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The turned-on or turned-off state of a conventional switch for a motor vehicle or the like is commonly indicated by a lamp which is provided at the casing of the switch and is turned on and off by manipulation of a button that controls the switch. In bright sunlight, however, the brightness of the indication lamp is often not high enough to permit the easy visual recognition that the switch is turned on or off.